


Me deixa provar

by bossceo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, Shameless Smut, Woosan, they're idols, top!wooyoung, yeah top wooyoung enthusiasts @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossceo/pseuds/bossceo
Summary: Wooyoung tries to find out why San acquired the curious habit of tasting food directly from his mouth. Using his tongue.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Me deixa provar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Me deixa provar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/665731) by Me (woosanx). 



> I---- please don't kill me. Again, English is NOT my first language, so be kind? Correct any weird sentences, I don't have a beta and honestly I don't want to ask my friends for help so..... yeah. Enjoy, I guess?

Wooyoung was frustrated. Confused even, tired of thinking, with his brain boiling. San left his jaw-dropping and his head on the clouds, wondering what the hell happened in the other boy's wind head. You see, they were friends, very close friends. Wooyoung knew him like the back of his hand. He knew his peculiar taste for clothes, which in his eyes were a little tacky at times, to all of the other boy's favorite meals and he even knew when San was in trouble and didn't want to talk about it. It took a few years of living together, and it wasn't like San didn't know him very well either.

However, that was five steps ahead of their relationship.

Of course, with 'relationship', please, read as friendship. Wooyoung never thought about San’s mouth the way he was thinking now, they were partners in crime, groupmates, brothers from another mother. Yet, things changed their way with the Choi’s new habit.  
The first time happened early in the morning. ATEEZ usually didn’t have a lot of time to sleep during promotions, that day not being any different. So, Wooyoung, who barely slept the night before due to the confusing and complicated sleep routine, got up from his bed in the room he shared with Yeosang, determined to start the day well. He didn’t like it when they went to music shows with dark circles around their eyes. The staff didn’t like either, and oh boy, not to mention the makeup team. Wooyoung himself hated the panda-like visual when he was exhausted. He wanted his idol image to be a little bit more attractive than a school teenager.  
He went straight to the kitchen, still feeling unwell. Wooyoung started to make coffee while stuffing his mouth with some old cookies before Seonghwa showed up, catching him in the act while snacking before breakfast. When the drink was ready, after taking a nap or two sitting on the kitchen floor, he poured some into a cup and closed the bottle so that the members could drink it afterward. Wooyoung drank a little bit and moaned with satisfaction, the flavor was just right. He felt more awake instantly by the caffeine and the hot steam on his face.  
“Is that coffee?”  
A sleepy voice joined behind. Wooyoung got scared for a second, but when he turned around it was his friend, San.  
“Hm.” He confirmed with little to no enthusiasm. “Do you want some?’  
“I hate your coffee.” San left a plushie on the kitchen counter and shifted the weight of the body to one foot. “I don’t trust you making coffee.”  
“The taste it’s not the point. I like it that way, but we need to stay awake until we finish our promotions.” Wooyoung drank a little bit more, a big sip that time. Come on, it wasn’t bad!  
“Okay then. Let me taste it.”

The problem started right there.

Wooyoung thought that San would drink a little bit from his mug. But, no. In none of his automatic hypotheses did he imagine that Choi San would get close to the point their noses touched, squeeze the sides of his face with one hand, and lick his lips. Wooyoung's eyes widened, shocked to feel another man's tongue touch his mouth. Before the shock turned to panic, San looked dissatisfied and, wait... Could that be considered a kiss?  
Well, maybe an inexperienced and bad kiss. Yet, Wooyoung felt the other's tongue touch his, tasting the coffee.  
San stepped back, not seemed very content with his discoveries, still looking sleepy.

“Awful.”  
“What just happened?”  
“Did it bothered you?” San asked and Wooyoung felt guilty for asking that question.

The dark-haired man’s expression changed from sleepy to something between hurt and worry. Wooyoung should understand that, yes, San was very open to skinship and affection when it comes to him. He was probably confident and not shy around Wooyoung. Okay, it was weird and the question left his mouth before the dancer could even think about it, but it was unnecessary to bother him with his worries. San trusted Wooyoung and that was nothing to worry about. They even took showers together!

“No” He decided to answer. “You just caught me by surprise, s’ okay.”  
“My tongue in your mouth or me not liking your coffee?”

The vocalist leaned over to pick up a mug for himself, giving in to the bad-tasting coffee after yawning again. He put on the coffee and took a sip, snorting at the bitter taste. There was too much coffee powder in that thing, but who was he to complain if he was so sleepy?

“I’m already used to your complaints about my coffee.”

San ended up going back to his room with his mug and a hidden smile on his face after hearing Wooyoung’s response.

That was the first incident.

The second time was… A little worse.

Wooyoung was stressed on that day. They had promoted Hala Hala and a sunbae was rude backstage. Hongjoong was upset, Yeosang was dead silent for the rest of the day, even practicing, and gosh, Mingi looked like someone who was hit by a trunk. It was a sunbae that they liked, making the whole experience even more frustrating. To make things worse, the candy machine on their floor was broken.  
Of course, being treated like shit by an idol was terrible, but losing his candy was even worse after such a bad day. Wooyoung threw himself on the floor of the practice room, ignoring Seonghwa telling him to go back to the practice. He answered a simple “no”, feeling too hot and sweaty to give a proper answer.  
He wasn’t sleeping well for days now. Yet, his body seemed to avoid a little rest. He was anxious all the time and feeling accelerated. Sugar was making him go through it without screaming with everyone in the room, not having sugar in such a stressful situation took him to the limit. His legs were in pain like he stepped on hell, his breath, that already wasn’t good, was even worse, and if he started to talk about how his back was hurting he wouldn’t be able to finish that same day.  
That was the point when San showed up like an angel in the darkness. He set out to cheer up Wooyoung. They were best friends or something, right? Nothing could go wrong.

Wrong. Very wrong.

They both left to walk around the building while Say My Name started once again, the sound distancing as they went away from the rehearsal room. There were some candy machines in the company, probably Yeosang’s favorite place in the whole place. San had his credit card with him that day, he could spend a lot with Wooyoung without any problems with change.  
San, hoping to cheer up his friend, dragged him by his hand. Not that Wooyoung thought it was strange, it was even common. He was one of the members who liked physical contact the most, not only in fanservice moments but also in everyday situations. On another day it would be comforting and comfortable. However, Wooyoung was suspicious with Choi San a few days ago.  
Since the kitchen “incident” Wooyoung noticed how close San was with him. So, any touch was raising more suspicions. San liked poking and irritating other members as well, but Wooyoung was a suspicious person and ended up thinking too much about crazy theories for the reasons why people do stuff. This case was no exception.  
San paid them two popsicles on his credit card. A lemon one for Wooyoung and a Watermelon one for himself. Wooyoung grimaced when he put the popsicle in his mouth, and San knew he wouldn't like it, but he was stubborn and decided to choose the lemon one anyway.  
“Is it that bad?”  
“Not bad. Just sour.”  
“Let me taste it.”

Wooyoung leaned the popsicle in San’s direction, who made a weird face and denied using his head.

“Put your tongue out.”  
“What?”  
“Come on, we need to go back to practice.”

Wooyoung breathed out through his mouth. He immediately stuck out his tongue and San touched it with his own. The vocalist grimaced with the sour taste, shaking his head negatively. Wooyoung tried to compose himself, ignoring the electric shock of San's lips touching his, of the older’s tongue on his.

“That’s awful.”  
“It gets better with time!” Wooyoung argued. “Seriously, it’s tasty.”  
“I’m not putting that on my mouth again.”  
“Huh? You didn’t in the first place.” The dancer complained in a whisper. “Come on. Let’s go back.”

The eight members finished the rehearsal that day looking exhausted. They had a world tour coming soon, feeling in pain promoting almost every day on music shows. However, they were able to deal with everyday stress and another endless practice night.

The last incident happened in the dorms. Wooyoung, who was already tired and upset, was even more confused when San asked to taste the candy that Wooyoung’s mother sent him. The dancer threw every bit of sanity he had and gave up on trying to explain to himself why San was doing that. This time it was even worse, giving him an incredible embarrassment, because San decided to take his time, almost sucking on Wooyoung’s tongue. He had to gather every brain cell he still had not to shove his tongue inside San’s mouth, giving him a proper kiss in the middle of the kitchen.  
San seemed to be amused.  
And then, everything made sense.  
It was a game, a challenge, and San was winning by far on that competition, Wooyoung realized. Of course, his dick realized first, how he couldn’t be losing when he was exhibiting an erection growing in the middle of his legs just because he felt another man's mouth on his?  
Wooyoung waited until San was alone in his and Mingi’s room. It was movie night and would be easy to get some alone time with his friend without being interrupted: Yunho, Mingi and Jongho would watch two or three more movies; Seonghwa and Yeosang would probably sleep and Hongjoong would escape to his room to produce their next songs. San wasn’t surprised when he saw his best friend joining him is his room. He tapped twice on the bed, making a signal to Wooyoung to lay down with him. San was playing a game on his phone, but he let Wooyoung watch him for a while over his lashes.  
San was too pretty that close. Dangerous, like if an angel had fallen beside him, but he as actually a little devil trying to drag him to hell. Wooyoung looked at the older’s exposed collarbone, his freckled neck, and his beautiful and outstanding jawline. He could smell San’s scent, who had taken a shower a few hours ago.  
Noticing all the attention Wooyoung was putting on him, San let go of his phone and threw a leg over Wooyoung’s, dangerously near his crotch. The dancer interlaced his finger over his stomach, restless. An uncomfortable silence was present e his mind was hazy, he no longer remembered why he was at the other’s room in the first place. Now his hormones were responding for him. When San brushed his leg against Wooyoung’s body, in a subtle but not innocent move, the younger laughed half-heartedly and he felt the tension on his shoulders dissipating. In a dangerous move, he decided to speak what was going on in his mind for the last couple weeks.  
“You’re teasing me.”  
“Hm?” San replied looking so innocent.  
The gray-haired dancer now really laughed. He turned his body around, now getting on top of San’s body, his towering over him even being a few centimeters smaller. The black and red-haired man opened his mouth, uncertain of how to proceed after Wooyoung’s bold move.  
“You’ve been playing with me for a while. What you’re trying to achieve, San?”  
No answer.  
“I asked you a question.” He said lower, getting closer to the other’s face.  
“I was testing you.” San finally admitted.  
“Oh, that’s interesting. Tell me more.” Their noses were touching each other and San let a small gasp with the sudden proximity.  
Wooyoung was hot. Not just because he was attractive, but also because his skin seemed to boil against San's at that moment. Their bare legs uncovered by their pajamas were touching shamelessly, making him warmer, like San was about to melt on lava.  
“You never told me if you were into guys. I was trying to figure out by myself.” San explained.  
“But your mission failed, right?” Wooyoung stared at his eyes, almost intimidating. “Because you had no conclusions. But I found out about your plan.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever!” San whispered. “You caught me. What you’re gonna do about it, huh?”  
“You want me to kiss you, don’t you? It’s been a while since you got laid and you want me to fuck you real good, right?” Wooyoung said equally low, whispering against San’s ear.  
“Wooyoung-”  
“Just admit it.”  
“Fuck.” San closer his eyes, a little bit overwhelmed.  
“Admit it, Sannie.” Wooyoung licked San’s earlobe, who choked on his own words. He would never imagine that they could go that far.

Yes. He wanted to find out more about Wooyoung and, luckily, get a kiss or two from the younger if the results were on his favor, just bros being bros. However, that was something else. San wanted him to say out loud stuff that he hadn't even admitted to himself and were contradictory in his head. As much as he thought Wooyoung as an incredible and handsome man, they were in the same group. It was ridiculous! The thought of two men fucking under the ceiling of an idol group dorm, unacceptable.  
But his hormones didn’t care about what was acceptable or not. Not when Wooyoung was all over him, not even making an effort, almost staying still. Not when his dick was arching for the younger’s touch for some time now, he wanted more, to be closer with the thick thighs around his hips.  
“Yes” He ended up admitting, ashamed.  
“Tell me what you think about it.” He questioned, genuinely curious and willing to add something more to that friendship.  
“Wooyoung…” San repeated, sounding both angry and sultry,  
“Go on.” His left hand traveled around San’s exposed thigh, squeezing the meat between his fingers. “Thinking about kissing me makes you hard, Sannie? Do you cum thinking about riding my cock?”  
“Wooyoung!” He said a third time. “When did you became so bold?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I waited for you to do something for months, and now you’re all confident?”  
“You teased me.” The dancer explained quickly. “Something sparked up inside me.”  
“Okay. Then, do something and stop talking for once.”

Wooyoung smiled, still looking him in the eye. They were young, they would have time to think about consequences later.

“Pervert.”

And before San could clap back, Wooyoung kissed him. He sealed his lips to the older man's, his heart pounding so hard he thought he was going to be sick. San gasped, spreading his legs wider and letting Wooyoung stay between them effortlessly. The weight of his hips weighed against San's. Wooyoung slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, deepening the kiss and relishing traces of the candy he ate earlier.  
San climbed up with both hands on the younger boy's back, feeling the firmness of the boy's shoulders. Wooyoung was stronger than he imagined. Usually, the dancer was kind, caring, and playful. San didn't expect to feel him so strong, so heavy against his body, almost demanding. The boy kissed willingly, forcing his mouth against San's and almost expanding the intimacy of the act by letting a small moan come out of his mouth.  
Wooyoung kissed wet and hot. San could not help but want to pull him closer, to tear off the few clothes that, in the heat of the moment, even in the middle of a cold season, seemed to stack against each other's skins. Wooyoung grabbed San's thighs more willingly, feeling the soft skin that he wanted to feel in the past few days.  
“Hey, uhm…” San broke down the kiss to speak. “If you keep going like that we’re going to end up, you know.”  
“I know. No one else needs to know.”  
“Woo.”  
“Seriously? Do you want to stop?”  
“I’m not giving up, I just don’t wanna’ get caught.” San pouted and Wooyoung broke it with a kiss.  
“And I want to fuck you.”

He confessed while thrusting his hips down, moving them against San’s, trying to show him how worked up he already was. San couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face, surprised. He was surprised because he would never expect Wooyoung to act in such a cocky way, he was probably as needy as himself. But also, San was surprised because he felt Wooyoung’s hard-on. San moved his hips in response, his body on fire.  
“Okay. I admire your conviction. Now go lock the door.”

Wooyoung smiled again, nervous. He bit his lip, trying to decide between kissing San again or locking the door. He chooses the second option, locking the door, hoping that that movie would take at least another forty minutes. San sat and then got on his knees on the floor, leaning his body to grab a box under his bed. Wooyoung watched with curiosity, even though he already imagined what San was about to do.  
“Can you prep me?”  
“I guess?” The dancer said uncertainly.  
“Gosh, you never watched porn?”  
“Yeah, but they never really show how to do that.”  
“Ugh.” San rolled his eyes and took the lube and a condom out of the box. “You watch bad porn.”  
“Are you going to complain about the pornography I watch?  
“Of course, you are incompetent enough not to know how to prep me.”  
San stood up, standing in front of Wooyoung and kissed him before he could think or regret it. He wrapped his arms around the youngest's neck, letting Wooyoung kiss him back and position himself as he pleased. Much to San's surprise, based on previous events in that same room, the gray-haired man went down with both hands right to his ass, pressing the flesh in his hands in the middle of the kiss.  
San was about to call him a pervert again, but his body reacted too well to the touch. He ended up opening his mouth wider due to a cowardly groan that escaped, giving Wooyoung space to savor the kiss more openly. Woo glued both bodies together, sighing contentedly to feel the older man's flat chest against his own. San was hot, like a Greek god in the palms of your hands. The kiss heated both bodies, even more, San was already scratching Wooyoung's arms and his neck in search of more contact.  
Wooyoung felt an unusual urge to remove his clothes quickly. They needed to be quick after all. He took off his shirt without thinking too much, giving San room to do the same. San was thinner but had more defined muscles than Wooyoung. For the latter, the vocalist's body was perfect. On the other hand, San saw in Wooyoung an example of masculinity in his body that excited him. He had muscles, but he also had thicker thighs that at times seemed not even coherent with the rest of his body.  
Wooyoung laid San on the bed again, climbing up against the man's body. He looked the other man in the eye before smiling sideways, discredited that he had him for himself, even for a moment, Choi San was in his arms. The one who looked like a demon on stage, the one who would set fire to every performance, who made Wooyoung question his stage presence. That same man was now below him, breathless and stiff between his legs.

The youngest decided to have a little bit of fun.

He ran his lips, as well as his nose, over San's neck. He smelled soap and body lotion. He kissed the area where the neck and shoulder met. San shivered, clinging to the gray-haired man's back. Wooyoung moved the kisses to below his ear, now also using his tongue, only stopping his ministrations to bite the area. He gave a hard suck, San groaned, caught off guard, a pretty pinkish bruise starting to bloom.  
“Son of a bitch!”  
“Hm?” Wooyoung repeated his last move, a little bit lower and harder.  
“You’re the one who’s going to come up with an excuse for our staff and makeup team about those fucking hickeys.”  
Wooyoung smiled against San's neck. The latter's heart seemed to miss a beat with the sight. As much as he wanted to continue arguing and not get into trouble, the other side of the coin was Woo's pretty mouth itself. He didn't complain anymore, letting Wooyoung paint him with hickeys a little lower, also kissing and biting his chest. San was grateful for the change of plans, but he didn't have time to show his gratitude.  
He tilted his head back when Wooyoung moved a naughty hand between his legs, finding his hard dick. San made an entrenched noise. Wooyoung was not much of a curl, San noticed. The boy was feeling the shape of San’s penis firmly and without shame, raising and lowering his hand to stimulate him and to know more about the other man's body. Taking advantage of his position, he licked one of San's nipples.  
“Oh, God.”  
“Do you like it?” He sucked on it and San curved his spine, leaning forward so that the region approached Wooyoung's mouth. An instinctive answer to the touch, searching for more.

San nodded shyly, and it was enough for Wooyoung to reach into his pajamas shorts and start masturbating San as he played with the vocalist's nipples. San closed his eyes tightly. Wooyoung held him close, almost too hard and too rough, jacking him off fast with the help of San’s precum and having fun as San covered his mouth so his moans didn’t come out too loud.

Tired of the position and with his arm getting a little sore, he removed the rest of his partner's shorts, as well as his own.

San got up on his knees on the bed. He took his tube of lubricant and threw the condom at Wooyoung. The dancer opened the envelope and wrapped the condom around his dick with no ceremony.  
“I wish I could suck you off.” San said mostly to himself. “But I need to know if you’re clean first.”  
“We barely started and you’re thinking about next time?”  
“You don’t want me to blow you?”  
“You are persuasive.”  
“Hah, I doubt it would take much to convince you anyway.”

San sat on his bed and then laid back with a pillow underneath his hips, making himself more comfortable. He poured a little bit of lube on his fingers. The lube was too sticky, not San’s favorite, but he bought it so he had to use the product anyway. He circled his entrance with his middle finger thrusting it inside. His walls tried to expel the invader and his expression was a mix of pleasure and discomfort. Wooyoung, watching, felt like he was in paradise.  
When San used a second finger, he started moving them in and out, slowly, panting every time they brushed against his sensitive bundle of nerves. Soon that wasn’t enough and he started to fuck himself with his fingers. He was letting out the most beautiful sighs whenever he poked his prostate. Wooyoung forewarned himself and poured lube on his dick. He spread the gooey substance a little, taking the opportunity to masturbate briefly as he watched San prep himself, feeling some sort of relief.  
“Ugh!” San was now using three fingers, scissoring them inside himself. After one minute or so, he started to grow impatient. “Okay, s’ okay. Let’s do it.”  
Wooyoung wanted to laugh by the choice of words his friend decided to use, sounding like he was nervous.  
He positioned himself between San’s legs, holding both the man’s knees. He aligned his dick against the older man's entrance and took a deep breath to ease his anxiety before finally penetrating him. He started pushing slowly since San didn’t make it clear how Wooyoung was supposed to move. San took a deep breath, too, however, much more slowly. Trying to get used to Wooyoung tearing his insides apart, he threw his head back a second time and closed his eyes, relaxing.

“You good?” Wooyoung whispered in a tone of confidence and intimacy. In the background, Yunho's laughter could be heard along with the loud explosions of the movie, so long forgotten by the couple.  
“Yeah, fine.” San looked to the side, unable to look Wooyoung in the eyes, sweat dripping all over his body.  
“Do you want me to touch you for a little bit?”  
San nodded, the stretch caused by Wooyoung’s dick inside him fucking hurt. The dancer licked his hand and grabbed San’s hard-on, moving much slower than before. San couldn’t help but smile at how caring Wooyoung was. They matched well and knew each other well too, even is such a weird scenario. Wooyoung kissed the tip of his nose, thumb smearing precum around San’s tip. The vocalist moaned a loud and long “hmm”. Wooyoung kissed his cheek, forehead, and finally his neck. He moved a little bit too, trying to find a better position, he lifter San’s legs a little bit more. The black-haired man nodded again.  
Wooyoung pushed out slowly, only to find the perfect angle. He slipped in aiming a little bit upper, making San gasp and cover his mouth with one of his hands. He hated how nervous he felt. Wooyoung was hot, he already realized that, but with his dick shoved up against his ass was difficult not to think about it. His mind wandered about fucking him again, about giving him a blowjob in the dorms bathroom, about how much he wanted to make his best friend cum. His best friend.  
That idea quickly disappeared when Wooyoung pushed in even deeper, filling San to the brim, only to move his hips back and forth in an agonizingly slow pace. He grabbed the younger’s back the best he could with his legs lifted the way they were, now a little bit more relaxed.  
“Holy fuck.” Wooyoung mumbled. “You’re so fucking pretty.”  
“Stop it.”  
“No, I’m not joking, you’re like, gorgeous, San.”

The pacing was slow and San was still trying to adjust to the feeling of Wooyoung inside him, filling him up, so he was finally able to look at the other man’s eyes.

San shivered. Not sure if it was because of the compliment, because of Wooyoung deep stare, or because of the delicious stretch inside his body. Wooyoung moved his right hand to San's face and kissed him again. This kiss was the wettest and most passionate, tongues brushed against each other and a little saliva trickled down their mouths. When Wooyoung started to speed up his movements, San returned in delightful groans.

They knew they couldn't make a single suspicious noise. They couldn't get caught.  
Still, San was moaning low to show Wooyoung how good he was fucking him, trying to deal with the overwhelming pleasure that way. It was not enough. It was so long since he got laid and Wooyoung was making him feel so full, moaning close to his ear too. San scratched the younger’s back, asking for more in a whisper, Wooyoung surprise with the sultry and needy tone.  
The dancer started to pick up his pace, going hard. Their hips making a loud noise every time they touched, San was sweating like it was summer inside his room, eyes closed and a smile on his face. They should've tried this before. San should've teased him before, had some fun. San thought about sucking him off between workouts, steal a kiss before a performance. Oh, the time they wasted.  
He lost track of his thoughts process since Wooyoung now was biting his ear, only to stop and whisper dirty words. San clung more and more to his partner's body until he crossed his legs around the hips of the gray-haired.  
“Fuck, right there!”  
“Found your good spot?”  
“Yeah!” San said out loud, louder than he should.  
Wooyoung focused on hitting that same spot, even with his lack of experience. San grabbed Wooyoung’s arms, squeezing each one with his hands in an attempt to control the moans that wanted to escape his throat, getting lost with every powerful thrust from the dancer’s hips. In terms of being quiet, Wooyoung was being a little bit more successful. He sounded hoarse, so fucking sexy and San shivered again, toes curling with how his best friend’s usual high pitched tone dropped a few octaves.  
“Woo-” San sobbed. “young. We don’t have much time.”  
“I know, I know. I’m close, but my thighs are burning.”  
San laughed with his whole chest with the younger confession.  
“You should have warned me. Come on, just sit on the bed. Let me ride you.”  
Wooyoung couldn’t deny even if he was going insane. The idea of a whole Choi San bouncing on his cock made his balls tighten, his mind going crazy with want. He slipped out San a little reluctantly. He sat down next to his partner, who sat just above Wooyoung’s hips and gave him a naughty smile. ATEEZ’s San was now on top of him. Wooyoung soon learned that the performer-like personality only appeared when he was in control, and not being controlled, and that was hot.

The eldest lined up Wooyoung dick at his entrance and sank at once since they didn't have all the time in the world. He felt a little burning, stretched again with the new position. He could handle it. He leaned on Wooyoung's shoulders and, without taking his eyes off his friend's, started bouncing on his lap. 

Moving up and down, and rolling around to find the best angle. That way, slowly, the judgment of both was going crazy. Wooyoung held his waist, but still letting him move as he pleased. San used his thighs very well, besides dancing of course. He started bouncing fast, feeling Wooyoung go deep inside.

San had a few kinks and, honestly, Wooyoung was one of them. His thighs, his cock, everything turned San on. Feeling the familiar heat pool in his low abdomen, San started to pump his dick. He was so close, but he couldn't help but tease Wooyoung. He moaned sharply near his ear, sly, only to then look at him biting his lips. Wooyoung grabbed his hips with more force, he was almost sure that he was bruising his best friend, but his mind was hazy and clouded with pleasure.  
“Fuck, San, I’m going to cum.”  
“Shit. Yeah. I wish you could fill me up with your cum, gosh.”  
Wooyoung swore. Bucking his hips to meet up with San’s thrusts, he finally came with a loud grunt. Wooyoung filled the condom with his pleasure while his best friend was bouncing on his lap, using his now spent and sensitive cock. Wooyoung felt dirty, but San was as dirty as him since he took only a few seconds to cum too, splashing his orgasm in white, stick strips that fell on his abdomen and Wooyoung's as well.  
Both were breathing unevenly, stuck in the afterglow. Breathing in hard and breathing out fast. When they recovered, San moved his hips so Wooyoung slipped out of his twitching hole, moaning at the unwanted emptiness.  
“I’m throwing the condom away.” Wooyoung said after a while. He stood up and wrapped the condom with paper so it wouldn't raise any suspicion. “San… This can’t happen again.”  
“I know, it was pretty irresponsible.”  
“Yeah but, like, aren’t things getting weird between us now?”  
“Chill. No one needs to know, you said that, remember?”  
“But what if happens again?”  
“If you want to, it’s okay.” Wooyoung smiled hearing that. “It’s a promise, okay? We’re fine.”  
“Okay. Promise, then.”


End file.
